


纯白魔法

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 刺鸟的番外，魔法play
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 5





	纯白魔法

有一个会魔法的恋人是什么样的体验？如果让八田美咲来回答这个问题，他会喋喋不休地给你列举一大堆。

圆木们自己咕噜噜滚到一边，堆叠在一起，搭出古朴风格的小木屋；不用生火就有源源不断的热水；吃饱喝足后看着碗碟们排着队等着被洗白白…

总之，他超厉害的！

当然，他不会告诉你的事还有很多。比如在他拒绝了一起洗澡这个每次都会变成某个众所周知的“运动”的要求后，他听见某人在门外哼了一声，打了个响指。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊洗澡水变成牛奶了啊啊啊啊啊啊好可怕啊啊啊！”  
浑身沾着可疑白色液体的八田惨叫着从浴缸里爬出来——什么都没穿。

在门口守株待兔的伏见悠然伸手捞住惊魂未定的人，反手锁上了浴室的门。

氤氲的水蒸气很快晕湿了他身上碍事的衬衫和裤子，伏见轻轻咋了咋舌，把这些无关之物统统抛在一边。他们很快变得同样一丝不挂，不同肤色的赤裸肌肤拥吻在一起，蠢蠢欲动的肉刃和瑟缩的小口紧紧相贴。两根手指驾轻就熟地探入已经湿润的内里，嚣张的欲望暧昧地蹭了蹭他喜欢的地方，有人还在用破碎的呻吟负隅顽抗。

“昨天……不是刚，做过吗……怎么又……明天……还，还要出门。”  
“不够。别去了。”伏见言简意赅地堵住一张一合的唇，一点点舔掉对方脸上的牛奶。孩子气的体香和乳香混合的味道惹得他想发狂。舌尖一路向下，舔过拼命起伏着的脖颈，吮掉锁骨凹陷里的甜香，他突然烦躁起来——凭什么他浑身上下沾满了不属于自己的液体？年轻的魔法师不满地勾勾手指，好像这一切的罪魁祸首不是他一样。墙上从不同高度开出三朵巨大的玫瑰，它们彬彬有礼地调整好角度，柔和地用清水冲刷着两具年轻赤裸的身体。擅长使用魔法的双手从挂着眼泪的脸蛋向下，抚过光滑的肩，紧实的胸肌，结实的腰腹，直到饱满的臀，轻颤的双腿，把不属于他的液体全都拭去，只剩下因为他而染遍全身的粉红。他要用自己的液体灌满他，喂饱他，打湿他，让他无暇思考一切无关之事。

抽出手指时的黏腻水声让怀里的人脸更红了。他满意地把凶器抵在湿漉漉的穴口，毫不客气地挺入到最深处。

八田呜咽着搂紧他习惯倚靠的肩膀，又烫又硬的东西在他体内肆无忌惮地撞击不堪一击的地方，用硕大的顶端亲吻敏感的软肉。他们面对面地站立着，从嘴唇，胸腹，再到结合的地方，全部紧密相连。因为身高差的缘故，抽插时伏见不得不稍稍屈膝抽出性器，再挺身刺入。每次伏见挺身向上，八田都有种要被顶得双脚离地的错觉。得不到抚慰的前端无助地挺立着，磨蹭侵犯者的小腹。他躲不开毫不留情的侵犯，只能在甜腻的深吻的间隙像脱水的鱼一样拼命呼吸，又被捞回去吻到喘不过气来。一条颤抖的腿被人捞进臂弯，高高抬起，紧绷的大腿内侧被激烈地撞击着，而另一条腿快要支撑不住软成一滩的主人。

“我，我站不住呜……”  
“乖。别怕。”

嘴唇交叠， 十指相扣，胸腹相贴。当他们的眼里只剩彼此，心里只有彼此，那么结合的地方不仅仅是胸腹下隐秘的三角地带，还有两颗灼热的心和两片沉溺于拥抱彼此的灵魂，任凭令人脸红心跳的节律一次又一次地翻搅起足以溺毙彼此的浪潮。

直到温热的液体终于打湿了内壁，八田才终于再次双脚着地。刚刚被清水洗干净的小麦色大腿上白色的液体再次蜿蜒而下。伏见把人抱到大理石的洗手台上，刚被欺负过的小屁股因为冷下意识地哆嗦了一下，咬得他闷哼一声，亲昵地揉了揉一片湿滑黏腻的腿间含着他的地方。  
“牛奶好喝吗？”  
双颊潮红，神色迷茫的八田抬头看他，显然没听懂他的话。  
他笑着挺了挺腰，把两指上的白浊全都抹在了微张的嘴唇上，放肆地吻了上去。  
“我的牛奶好喝吗？”  
“啊啊啊我最讨厌喝牛奶了！”  
终于反应过来的八田嗷嗷叫着蹭过来咬他，全然忘记了凶器还在体内的事实。嘴角闪过一丝笑，他伸手牢牢扣住绷紧的腰，用恣意的律动把愤愤地要咬他的小兽欺负得叫都叫不出来。

“还敢说讨厌吗？”  
“全部喝下去。”  
“味道怎么样？”

回答他的只有带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟和已经夹不住他的腰的小腿。镜子里的八田的裸背微微颤抖着，像是在邀请他在上面留下什么。不需要思考就知道接下来他该做什么。手指溜到结合的地方，轻轻地挑逗引来内壁一阵轻颤。抽出性器，探入两根手指，从早已被灌满自己的液体的热乎乎的软穴里蘸取白浊，在手指离开后毫不留情地再次挺入灼热的肉刃，堵住被喂饱的热穴。他用沾满精液的手指在八田的裸背上宣泄着只有他能看懂的画作，把宣示主权的落款留在薄薄的蝴蝶骨，起伏的背脊和臀瓣圆润的弧线上，用自己的液体，气息和画作包围他，占有他。当他终于画完最后一笔，用狂热的眼神虔诚地看向被情欲晕湿的眼睛，那里映满了他的身影。  
于是他俯下身，用数不清的吻和爱抚来证明早已无需表白的爱情。

在终于被清理完毕，抱到床上进行字面意义上的“睡觉”这一活动时，八田用点脸红——他有个会魔法的全能恋人，可是他总是不讲道理！他生气地戳线条冷酷的魔法师的脸，手指很快被捉住放到唇边，一点点啄吻。于是那点儿不高兴很快烟消云散。八田有些不好意思地想，谁叫我喜欢他呢，而且，也很，很舒服……羞于承认以上两点的人大方地回抱住他喜欢的人，在平稳有力的心跳声许诺的安全感里逐渐陷入梦乡。


End file.
